


New Players

by Destress98life



Series: Sagitta [1]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: A small segment for a planned future fic, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, MH4U references, MHGU references, Think of this as a preview of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destress98life/pseuds/Destress98life
Summary: The Field Team Leader has come to know of four rising star hunters from the Fifth fleet: 2B, 9S, A2 and 4S. Sitting down and having a chat with them, he goes through his mind of the many stories he's heard about them and their reputations in the old world. But a sudden inquiry from these fivers, forces the Field Team Leader to confront his old man about a stunning realization.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata), 4S/A2 (NieR: Automata)
Series: Sagitta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856446
Kudos: 6





	New Players

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another Monster hunter and Nier crossover story, a one-shot, this time set in Monster hunter World.
> 
> This fic will be part of a series of related one-shots connected to each other and to the main story I plan to release in the future. The series will also have a few elements related to my other fic NieR:MHST, but both fics are not related to each other.
> 
> Think of this as a new AU and this one-shot as a preview of what is to expect for this new NieR and Monster hunter crossover.
> 
> *Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Hunter, NieR, their characters and anything else related to their franchises. They all belong to rightful owners etc.
> 
> Here is the one-shot enjoy! And small Bonus segment too!

The Field team leader likes to think of himself as a sociable person, who prides of being up to date and knowing the currents events happening in the new world.

Be it from reports of the changes going on in the new world's environment and the erratic monster behavior that comes after, which they best be prepared off. Or anything new coming to Astera, like the hunters and researchers sailing from the old world. While learning something from socializing with them and living in the new world together.

Being a leader, the Field team leader knows it's well to foster good camaraderie and friendship with his comrades. Especially when they're the ones who's got your back, out there in the field and in the hunts and braving the new world together and discovering all that is there to know about it.

Though even without any reason, it's always good for people to get along. Nice to know too that no one is causing any conflict or trouble. Especially when there are monsters causing the troubles for them already and right out of their doorstep.

Socializing in Astera, for the people living in the new world, can also bring some semblance of a normal life outside the work of a hunter out in the field and from the daily labor of the Research commission. Doing simple activities like eating or drinking in the canteen together, chatting up a storm while exchanging stories, and gossip about topics not related to monsters or the latest slinger model.

A small break in between the day to day monster hunting.

The Field team leader himself would indulge in these types of small talk and rather enjoys it too. Probably his favorite past time besides giving stern reminders for his hunters to come back home safe.

His favorite topic at the moment, was knowing what his new world hunters' lives were like in the old world and hearing from some individuals of the hunts and monsters they've faced back home.

So it's no surprise that one could spot him sitting down on one of the tables in front of the Meowscular chef's canteen talking to four certain fivers. He was finding it pleasant in hearing some of their old-world exploits, no matter how stunning or unbelievable they sounded.

"So, let me get this straight..." The Field Team Leader asked, pointing his finger at two hunters in the center of the group sitting across him. "The two of you fought a giant tar monster that had the first dragonator embedded on its back, which was still functional. And used it on itself, to weaken it enough before you slayed it with... what did you called it? The Demolisher?"

"Yup." One of the hunters replied with an audible pop of the 'p' in the end. "Blasted that tar sucker out of the sky and when it was going to do a big attack too."

"Think of it as a large cannon, capable of discharging large amounts of concentrated dragon energy at a target." The other hunter added, explaining what the Demolisher was to him.

"That's Incredible. I didn't know the technology in the old world has come so far and to be capable of taking down an elder dragon that large." The Field team replied with awe, while the last two hunters sitting on the sides of the group shared their own enthusiasm and reaction on the demolisher.

"Well it isn't a one shot kill kind of weapon… But it's still an awesome cannon! You should have seen it with your own eyes. The mechanisms and groundwork to create a weapon so devastating was astounding to know and learn of! The engineering and ingenuity of its design is already remarkable and far more complex than even the dragonators back in the old world."

"Too bad scouting work doesn't let us be involve in sieges. It would have been a spectacle to watch the weapon fire a shot of condensed dragon energy. At least we know the results prove that it is quite effective in driving off elder dragons from Dundorma. I recall it was used against a Kushala and another one was made to repel Lao Shan Lung."

The Field Team whistled in response, impressed at the knowledge of weapon more capable than a dragonator. "Where was that when Zorah was breaking down the barrier in the Great Ravine."

"Yeah, you think the commission didn't think to bring one with us, knowing we'll be chasing a giant ass elder dragon…" The first hunter commented with the second hunter agreeing with a nod. "Truly. We could have used it to help subdue Zorah and capture an elder dragon for the first time ever, breaking guild records while we're at it."

Both hunters chimed in, agreeing with the field leader, but their companions decided to play devil's advocate sharing their own opinions.

The one on the second hunter's right spoke. "But the design and schematics are still too complex to streamline and create portable versions like we did for the dragonators in ships. I doubt the guild had time to incorporate a weapon like the Demolisher to the current ships we had."

"Yeah and our 'barriers' were basically wooden platforms, I'm surprise Zorah didn't just barrel through them. Plus, if we had a weapon like the demolisher, where would you keep the fuel? Last I check, Stygian Zinogre energy is very volatile and easy to blow up." The other companion, sitting beside the first hunter, added. Starting an entire new debate between themselves.

The Field team leader continues to watch the four hunters talk and listens to them discuss among themselves, of how they could fit a giant cannon as big as a ship into one. Their opinions being thrown out while they were lost in their own world of conversation.

Maybe not even regarding his presence, but the fourth fleet hunter didn't mind. He himself was busy delving in his thoughts of all the things he's come to know of the hunters in front of him.

These hunters were special and from the fifth fleet, who are taking the new world by storm and rising in popularity among their peers and in Astera as a whole. They're best known for their outstanding work so far out in the field, in their hunts, and in the current Zorah Magdoros operation to boot.

The Field team leader could say the Commission must have been really lucky recruiting these four for the fifth fleet and then sending them to the new world with recommendations too. He knows that it is rare for the guild to do something like the latter and wanting a specific individual or group to join Astera and travel to the new world. Then again, these hunters were already known veterans and have made names for themselves in the old world through their various exploits and achievements.

…With some more enigmatic than the other.

Seeing who they sent, the Field Team leader could see why the guild wanted these four to join the fifth fleet.

First of was a female hunter who goes by the name of A2, the one who answered him first and sitting in front of him at his right. She has long white hair, blue cerulean eyes, and a small beauty mark just below her left cheek.

Back in the old world, she was a renowned hunter and member of a famous caravan called the Capital C. The caravan was famed from its many investigations and exploration of the old world. Their latest adventure and the one A2 was part of, was their involvement with the mysterious frenzy virus and the monster that caused all of it.

A2 was considered to be a rookie hunter prodigy at the start, who became a star hunter in the guild at the end of her time in the old world before leaving.

She was most famous for fighting off the deadly frenzy virus that turned monsters mad and completing incredible tasks that led her to be the hunter known "to be the one who gets it done". A moniker she got in her travels, from helping people and races of all kinds from islander Felynes to blacksmith Troverians. While defending villages like Harth and Dundorma against monster attacks and helped rebuild and fortify them.

The Field Team leader has heard from her peers in the fifth fleet that her work as a hunter has overshadowed many others. Including the Ace hunters back in the old world. With people even singing praises of her, like she was a hero from legends, based on all her achievements and all the good she's done for others.

A village called Cathar even honored her as their savior and gave her the long title of:

' _The Archangel of Cathar, Breaker of the Heaven's wheel. A Seraphim who fights with a berserker wrath and delivers heaven's judgement.'_

A fitting name that hunters who knew her, who Field Team leader has spoken to, would confidently say matched her proficiency in battle. For they say, no matter the adversary, A2 would always face monsters with a fierce blade and a fiery temperance of an Angel bringing the wrath of heaven to its foes. From lowly bird wyverns to elder dragons of titanic size, she has fought them all and even a few unique ones worth mentioning.

The Field Team leader remembers a certain Excitable A-Lister mention, of how A2 fought the monster who was the progenitor of the frenzy virus itself and its matured form of an elder dragon. Then bragging how she fought invading monsters infected by it and those strengthen by its power. The Excitable hunter even went to detail of explaining the latter of how some monsters overcame the deadly diseases and turned into Apex monsters. Monsters who hold power rivaling elder dragons and the ability to spread the deadly disease itself. The ones A2 has grown accustomed of facing during her career as a hunter.

But no matter what, the Excitable A-lister would always say A2 came out on top in her battles and prided that she is a deadly hunter in her own right. In relation, the Field team leader even learned from him of a popular rumor in the fifth fleet, explaining how A2 was such an incredible fighter.

The rumors is that because of all the exposure and contact A2 had with the frenzy virus and its infected monsters, she herself became an Apex hunter as result from the many battles she's faced. A top predator that even monsters would be wary off and hope to never crossed paths with.

Regardless if it's true or not, A2 has become one of Astera's top hunters and to go to persons for important quests.

The Field Team Leader knows this and felt honored to work with her. Glad to have the exceptional caravan hunter in their ranks. Since, very few individuals come to the new world who are of A2's caliber and only a handful end up passing the test from the commission to join.

Luckily enough for Astera, the Field team leader knows that they were blessed with another hunter who rivals A2 and has become a notable member of the fifth fleet. The individual being the one who is sitting beside A2.

Her twin sister, 2B. The second hunter who the Field Team leader was addressing earlier.

Being twin's with A2, 2B also had identical white hair, blue cerulean eyes, and a beauty mark below her left cheek. But the difference between herself and A2 was that her hair was shorter in length, only reaching her neck, and she wears a ribbon tied as a head band. She is also the younger of the two, with her personality far more reserve than A2's, but she's no less as aggressive and capable as her sister is when it comes to a fight.

Not a surprise since she also is an equally famous hunter.

The Field Team Leader learned from others (mainly from the bubbly handler assigned to 2B, who may be the former Bherna gal back in the old world) that 2B was known for being the top hunter of the Wycademy and the Guardian hunter of the Soaratorium, the mobile Wycademy airship for investigative work.

She was the hunter the Guild and researchers would send to fight against unknown monsters that weren't completely studied before or have data about them beforehand. While also tasked in exploring the unfamiliar lands where some of these monsters were recently discovered.

The Field Team Leader recalled the handler telling him that 2B was famous of completing numerous tasks under the Wycademy and on the different villages that were cooperating with them. Her exemplary skill and diligence in her work led to people see her as a trusted individual and distinguished by others to be someone you could count on, especially in hunts against new monsters and threats. And as said earlier, 2B was very capable hunter and as proficient in combat as her sister A2, especially when facing new adversaries.

She fought certain monster individuals in the old world that some fivers dubbed the Fated four and unrivaled two. 2B was also famed Deviant hunter, a hunter given special permission to face incredible strong monsters that have adapted in harsh environments and mutated to even more powerful forms. Unique individuals setting themselves apart from the rest of their species, hence the guild deciding to call these unique individuals, Deviants.

In relation, 2B's greatest achievement is her triumphant against the most powerful Deviant of them all. Said to be the Massacre demon of the dunes, who's held a deep fury against hunters and have plague them since its birth.

With people knowing of her remarkable skill and achievements, with a veiled kindness under an indifferent persona, the former Bherna gal then told the Field team leader that their village went on to give their most prized hunter a deserving title:

' _Bloodbath's Bane and Executioner of Deviants. A determined hunter both kind and fierce, who rose to be Bherna's Best Girl.'_

A bit cheesy at the end, but still held some truth. Wherever town or village 2B comes to, people would always recognize her as the kind and hardworking hunter from the pasture village of Moofahs.

The Field Team leader knows 2B was the same in Astera. Despite appearing aloof and curt in conversations at times, she is one of the few hunters he knows, who takes requests and tasks from some of the researchers both in Astera or out in the field. He knows a few endemic life researches, like a certain fisherman out in the field, happy and appreciative of her help in their work.

And with her sister, both 2B and A2 have become unparalleled exemplary hunters that others strive to be like. Both skilled and cooperative individuals. They've both helped in progressing the investigation of Zorah Magdoros and improving the living accommodations of Astera from their various side-jobs they've taken up for themselves.

The Field Team leader and others would wonder, if there were any hunters who could keep up with the twins or anyone who could be best partnered with them.

With how astounding 2B and A2 are, even the Field Team leader doubted they would find anyone who could partner up well with the two of them.

But of course, to his surprise and everyone else in the fifth fleet who taught the same, 2B and A2 were assigned with partners since their first day in the new world. Planned by the commission themselves, bringing two individuals who surprisingly complimented them.

"Oh c'mon 2B… wouldn't an airship looking like a giant monster be cool and intimidating? I think some wyverns would be deterred from attacking if they felt threatened by the disguise." The hunter sitting on 2B's right spoke, somehow their conversation went from cannons to building airships.

"It would be impractical and dangerous if monsters decided to engage the ship because they felt threatened or thought they were facing a rival." 2B replied, before adding knowingly. "And you just want to have the cannon be in the front, to look like a monster's mouth spitting fire."

"Well, yeah! It's cool and I mean most ship designs have that type of aesthetic. Even the Arluq was like that, right A2?"

A2 nods and was actually siding with their companion on 2B's right. "Hell yeah! There's nothing wrong with a little aesthetic and I agree that it's awesome to have a ship with a monster mouth shooting dragonators or fire at monsters. Like we're giving them a taste of their own medicine!"

"Well if we're doing a monster themed airship, can we at least shape it like a flying wyvern." The other hunter on A2's left joined in.

"Or anything that isn't nonsensical when you look at it… Like a flying whale airship." He added with a tease that A2 immediately took offense at.

"You take that back 4S! The Arluq strikes fear to its enemies! …And whales are cool."

Her companion rolled his eyes in response. "I doubt googly eyes strike fear to anybody and whales, really? I'm just saying that a flying wyvern would be more fitting to be an airship since it's in the sky like one. Not like a swimming whale…"

A2 pounded her fist on the table arguing back. "Yes like a whale! It's still a ship! It still goes on water! If we go with your idea, then it will look weird if you see a Rathalos paddling in the waves. Who's looking nonsensical now, huh?"

"I've seen Rathalos swim." The hunter simply shrugs from her retort.

"Really?" A2 scoffed in disbelief, before going for another round of debate with her partner.

"Hey 2B what do you think if we gave the ship some thrusters like a Valstrax?" The Field Team leader spots the other hunter whispering on 2B's right, while their companions continue to get heated in their conversation.

"Actually, that's a good idea 9S. I think it's advantageous for an airship to have a speed boost, but we may need to accommodate a better control structure for ship. To handle the speed and to drive it safely." 2B replied, beginning to share some details of airship structures based on her experience in the Soaratorium.

The Field Team leader changes his focus on the last two hunters of the party. Sitting on either side of 2B and A2 respectively were their partners.

9S and 4S. Two male hunters who look similar in appearances. Having bangs and short hair, with a youthful look on both of them. The differences between them being, 9S having white hair and blue eyes like 2B and A2 but his was in a darker shade in both regards. While 4S has black hair, with a brown tint when looking closer, and green eyes that borders into turquoise.

Both boys possess an inquisitive and energetic like demeanor, but 9S was known to be the more out going one and 4S being the more reserved and introverted one. One could be fooled into thinking that they are brothers. Which in truth they are, based on their profiles, though not biologically related. Instead, both were adopted by the same family after a monster attack left them orphaned.

While 2B and A2 were famous and well known in the old world, the Field Team leader knew the reputations of the boys were less known and not much spoken off, yet still remained astonishing.

Enigmatic of their past and exploits and how little information about them were still prominent, this reason led to 9S and 4S's popularity among the fifth fleet. With some hunters in Astera being inquisitive of their past and work in the old world, including 2B, A2 and even the Field Team leader himself. Not even the handler who came with the two, knew much of their personal background and instead only the work they've done in the old world.

From what the Field Team leader gathered from the basic information given to him, plus some subtle rumors from the fifth fleet, both 9S and 4S are scouts directly under one of the commanders in Astera and are the youngest recruits ever sent to the new world by the commission.

They're almost a year and half younger than 2B and A2, with those two already among the youngest of the fifth fleet.

Officially on record, they have been working for the guild in tracking Elder dragons for five years. Yet, they are not listed as members of the elder dragon observation team that most hunters know of. Who are tasked to monitor the elder dragon activity in the old world. Yet, rumor has it that both 9S and 4S possess a greater skill or method in tracking elder dragons than the observation team and deciding to work by themselves.

A bit arrogant in the Field Team Leader's opinion, but there are results backing up the claim in the reports they've passed to the guild of their work.

Based on the documents the Field team leader has read about them from the guild, both have 9S and 4S have a track record of successfully tracking 50 known elder dragon individuals, including those hunted by 2B and A2. They were the ones responsible of keeping tabs on the elder dragons who invade Dundorma, like the Rusted Kushala Daora invader and the Gogmazios that awoke. Even monitoring the elders that come and go, like the Narkarkos and timing when it returns to it lair or the Amastu who frequents the Misty peaks.

Their unparallel tracking skills of elder dragons is what most probably caught the Research Commission's eye and decided to recruit the two boys, since they seemed to be matching candidates for the elder crossing investigation.

Heck, as the Field Team leader recalls in one of their council meetings, his gramps and the other commander who came with the two, told them that it was 9S and 4S who found Zorah Magdaros first in the old world and kept track of it until the new world. A continued testament to their skill is that they were able to figure out Zorah Magdaros was heading to the great ravine, right before their own researchers reach to the same conclusion.

Truly both 9S and 4S were prodigies in the different light. But apart from being scouts with good tracking skills and being the youngest hunters in Astera, there was nothing else known about the two. The only other noticeable thing the Field Team leader knows about them, was the unique gemstones they had on the chokers they were wearing and nothing else people could say about them. Anything else was just bleak rumors he's heard from the other fivers and, surprisingly, from eavesdropping on his old man speaking with his co-commander about them.

One particular tidbit the Field Team leader remembers was hearing his gramp's concern about how both boys didn't look to up for combat or facing monster threats. But the other commander speaking before him told him about how in the old world, whenever 9S and 4S go hunting, mutilated monster corpses and craters made from blue fire are left in their wake.

Looking back at the documents of their works, the Field Team leader suspected there may be some truth to those claims. He remembered noticing that not all 50 elder dragons 9S and 4S tracked were reported back to the guild to be slayed. Half of the recorded dragons were actually marked off not to be investigated again by the guild and considered to have been dealt with by unknown circumstances. The implications has led the Field Team leader to believe that it was their doing and that there may be more to 9S and 4S than it seems and in relation to the elder crossing and elder dragons as a whole.

One notable event adding evidence, being the scarred Nergigante that appeared during their Zorah Magdaros capture operation. The drake recognized the two and went completely livid after 9S taunted it about giving its disfigurement on its face. Truly the boys may possess something, to have an elder dragon holding a grudge against the two.

Regardless of the rumors and their recent actions that are claimed odd, their work so far in Astera has brought great strides in the elder crossing investigation. Bolstered by them working with 2B and A2, who the boys have proved to be capable partners for the hunters. Resulting to Astera having two outstanding pairs of Fivers.

It made sense for the commission to pair up their best hunters with their best scouts, knowing the nature of their investigation and the Field Team leader could see the advantage of it. Having two capable scouts to investigate and journey the harsh environments of the new world, while having two exceptional hunters to fight on the threats they may encounter. But it also helps that both the scouts and the hunters are pretty flexible in their roles and don't simply stick to one and can work well as the other.

2B and A2 aren't simply delegated to being just the muscle of the team, they are also capable of gathering data of the biomes and even help retrieve fresh samples for researchers to study. In good quality too, which their partners appreciate, and their help would often speed up their work when gathering them. Both women are also capable of traversing the terrain and are as good as the scouts too in tracking monsters.

9S and 4S on the other hand, are normally the ones assigned in doing the latter research work and gathering data from their hunts, since it's their field of expertise. But both are still capable of combat themselves and can even keep up with their partners. Supporting them and not burden the two female hunters to carry the entire fight by themselves. An added benefit the boys provide to their partners' approval.

Because they could still work while switching each other's roles, is what helped 2B, A2, 9S, and 4S become far more efficient and accomplish in their assignments than other hunters. It shows recently, from the amount of progress they made in the Coral Highlands and Rotten Vale expeditions.

The Field Team leader would feel pride from receiving reports and gratifying messages from the Third Fleet Master about their output in the research base and its subsequent return to a functioning airship. While also adding that both locales of the Coral Highland and Rotten vale are being mapped more thoroughly and monster ecologies being filled up nicely, due to the investigations done by the four hunters. In the end of her letters, the wyverian would often inquire if he knew how they could work so well together. As if it was mystery, since not a lot of hunters end up as close to each other like the four of them.

The Field Team leader could only guess it's because both hunters and scouts complement each other, with 2B and 4S being the more reserved and levelheaded ones to 9S and A2's more active and outgoing demeanor. Their personalities could clash but they could still work together efficiently.

It helps that they apparently have good chemistry with each other.

"Hey 2B, we should go out fishing with the excitable A-lister next time." 9S said, while 2B made a face with an unsure expression. Both still able to hear each other, despite the noise A2 and 4S were creating from trying to get the other in a headlock. While they remain unaware that Field Team leader could still overhear them too.

"I don't know 9S… he never seemed to be the tranquil type and he might even scare away the fishes before we could throw our line at any of them."

"I know… but he asked me if you could teach him, since he's having hard time catching some fish in the new world." 9S explained before playfully winking at her. "He also wants a master fishing guru like you to be his teacher! You can even show him some of your cool fishing moves!"

9S then made some exaggerated hand gesture, mimic one would make fighting against a fish with a rod.

"Teach? I don't think I'll be a good teacher…" 2B said, getting bashful at 9S's claim.

"C'mon, sure you are! You thought me and I could fish without using the capture net like you." 9S spoke enthusiastically, before adding as a whisper. "And if you're worried about his behavior, his handler promised to be there and make sure he won't bother you too much."

"We can fish in separate spots too if you want. One for them and another for us. It can be just the two of us in one pond so you can fish peacefully, after you teach him." 9S suggested.

2B thought for a bit before replying. "Well… I don't mind if that's the arrangement..."

"Besides, we can think of this outing as a break from work. You can catch all the fish you want, and I can catalogue them for my endemic life journal. It'll be fun for the both of us and… didn't you want to catch that elusive Gold crown Tuna that got away last time? I actually found the spot where all the large tuna's go too~" 9S then wiggles his eyebrows knowingly.

Hearing the last bit, the Field Team leader saw 2B make an amused look at 9S, knowing that he was baiting her and was apparently close in reeling another stroll in the ancient forest with her. The former Wycademy hunter taught the young scout well in the art of fishing, in more ways than one, the Field Team leader thought amusingly.

2B gives a small smile, before agreeing entirely to 9S's proposal. "…hmmm I do… Fine lets make a schedule for us to go. I'm looking forward to this fishing spot you speak off Nines~"

"Yay!" 9S gave a small cheer of triumphed, while 2B looks at him with a fond expression. The Field Team leader watches them knowingly.

Recalling a hidden poll done by some curious fivers, 2B and 9S were voted mostly likely to be Astera's Newest new world couple, with 4S and A2 coming a close second by a single vote. The Field Team leader and a few others in the Astera betting pool knew about this and have already placed some zenny to bet on, whoever gets together first by the end of the year.

His money is on 4S and A2.

"Are you ready to take back of what you said and admit it! That Whales are cool?!" A2 yelled, holding 4S's head in a choke hold while he struggles to pull her hands apart.

"I don't understand this obsession of yours with whales! Big sis didn't understand this whale interest of yours either!" The boy glared while successfully putting one hand between his neck and A2's arm.

"I-It's not an obsession! A-And A4 knows that… she said Whales are cool too!" A2 denied with a flush, while 4S rolls his eyes despite the rapid decline of oxygen in his body.

"I find that hard to believe… And when was the last time you bathe?! I can smell your pits fro—ACKACKKAA!" A2 tightened her hold before replying indignantly. "RUDE! Didn't A4 teach you how to act around women?!"

"Point…me…to…one…then…I'll…show…you!" 4S squeaked his retort, before A2 lets go and turns him to face her.

"EXCUSE ME?!" She said, her eyes burning with rage. Her fiery gaze aimed at the young man regaining his breath.

4S huffed some air, before noticing her facing him. He grins and gives A2 a playful look. "Aww A2… You know I treat you better…"

A2 narrows her eyes. "Do you?"

"I do… and only you." 4S answered simply without teasing and with an honest smile.

A2's expression softens, averting her eyes from 4S's.

"…Good."

Before punching him on his right shoulder and sending him to the ground with a yelp. She faces away hiding a small blush, while he gets up and complains.

"What was that for?!"

The Field Team leader laughs softly at their exchange, who was soon joined by 2B and 9S laughing louder with some other hunters who heard the two yelling.

Taking in the four individuals before him, the Field Team leader can't help but feel elated of looking forward into seeing more of their work, and what kind of hunters they'll be at the end as the investigation of the elder crossing continues. He could only feel more proud and lucky to have such exceptional fivers working for the commission, and happy to have such fun individuals livening up Astera. He gives a small prayer of gratitude to the individual who recruited them.

They really are an eccentric bunch.

He was finding it entertaining listening to them and their changing topics. Amused on how they started with one story about 2B and A2 defending Dundorma by a tar dragon that led to talking about constructing airships. And now laughing at the antics of the two from their party.

"You think we should ask him?" 2B whispered.

"Why not, he may be one of the few who knows." 9S replied quietly.

"Are you sure? I don't know if it's right to ask him?" 4S asked.

"Well, we're the ones who's been talking in this table so far. I think it should be his turn to speak up." A2 reminded him.

"I can hear you guys you know." Their whispering of course caught the Field Team Leader's attention. He does agree with A2 that it should be his turn to answer some of their questions.

"It's only fair for you guys to ask me anything you want to know, since you've been answering mine since the night began. Fire away! What query do our most promising hunters have for this Field Team leader?" He waved his hands to gesture he was ready.

All four of them shared a look, having a silent conversation between themselves. Whatever topic it may be, it could be something sensitive and difficult to broach. Finally, 9S was the one who asked.

"Do you know anything about the Commander's time in the New world?"

"My gramps?" He asked but 9S shakes his head.

"Oh. I didn't mean The Commander… I meant Commander White." Field Team leader's raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Commander White? The half wyverian from the Old world?" He clarified.

"Well yeah, but they say that Commander White was a part of the first fleet before she returned to the old world to begin the recruitment process for the Fifth fleet." 4S added.

"We wanted to know what she was like living here in Astera since the beginning, since we already know what she was like in the old world." 2B said, expressing the entire group's interest on the subject of Commander White's stay in the new world.

A2 then gave a mischievous look at the Field Team Leader before speaking in a conspiracy tone. "Plus… We may have been curious of a certain info we found about her going around the Astera rumor mill. And we're wondering if it's true or not."

"…What rumor?"

* * *

"Hey Gramps?" The Field Team leader called out to his old man, who was looking into some documents on the main area of the council table. Being one of two the Commanders, it was no surprise for the Field Team Leader finding his grandfather still at work despite how late in the night it was. The only other person keeping his old man company was his old master, the Huntsman.

No doubt sitting on his stool where he spends most of his time nowadays. The Field Team leader couldn't tell if he was awake or sleeping like a rigid statue. Most probably the latter, with how still the Huntsman was sitting and not even acknowledging his presence.

"Yes, son?" The Commander replied with a deep gruff voice. He was rugged man with white hair and a hard face that spoke the many things he's been through and gained vast experience from his stay in the New world. His armor spoked the same, with visibly signs of wear and tear, being reforged and experience various hunts. Physically, he still looked to be in his prime despite his age saying otherwise and having a few telltale signs of being old.

"If it isn't too much trouble… Can I ask you about something?" The Field Team Leader asked hesitantly, surprising The Commander with how rare it is to see his grandson act a bit timid and shy.

The Commander gestured with his arm for him to closer and carry on. "Sure, go ahead."

Biting his lips, the Field Team leader had a pensive look. Knowing how hard it is to broach this topic without feeling a bit of embarrassment to himself. He locks eyes with his Grandfather before speaking slowly. "Is Commander White…"

The Commander's eyebrows raised in suspicion wondering what his grandson will ask about the other commander. The Field Team leader could see him wait patiently for his question. So, the fourth fleet hunter steels his gaze decides to push through with his inquiry, ever slowly.

"Is she… My Gran-gran?"

Silence fills the area, around the council table and throughout the entire section of the area where it is.

" _Ahem._ " A loud cough from a deeper baritone voice cut through the silence. Catching the attention of the two and turned their heads to face the Huntsman, who was surprisingly awake.

The old hunter stood up from his seat, a rare occurrence for the man lately, and gestures a thumb to the blacksmith area at the second level platform behind them.

"I forgot I have a meeting with the Second fleet master for a new hunting tool… He needs my measurements for a new Mantle… so…I'll…just… leave you two alone…" He shuffles awkwardly away from area to leave The Commander and The Field Team leader alone.

The Huntsman's instincts was telling him to give them some privacy, or as much privacy as possible in an open area with no walls to muffle, in what he believes is a personal one between the two.

Whatever it is, he didn't want to be in the middle of it.

Once the Huntsman was out of their sight, The Commander turns his attention back to his grandson with a confused expression and looking at him like he grew a second head.

"What do you mean 'is Commander White my Gran-Gran?' of course _she is_." He spoke in a matter of fact tone, surprising the Field Team leader and confirming the rumor he heard from the fivers earlier.

"SHE IS?!" He shouted with disbelief. "But you look so old and she looks so young?!"

The Commander's mind went blank from realizing his Grandson didn't know Commander White was his Grandmother. He didn't even show offense to the latter of his remark… Much.

"She's half wyverian, you know they age differently than humans. And I still look fine in my age if you must know! Even White said I didn't look a day past 40!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" The Field Team leader asked incredulously.

"Are you saying you didn't know?!" The Commander replied with shock.

The two descend into a screaming match at each other.

"Of course I didn't know! I didn't even recognize that she was my Gran-gran!"

"How could you not recognize the woman I married and the grandmother who made your slinger!"

"She made Cannon Wrecker!" The Field Team leader clutched his slinger, his slinger that he had since he was barely 8 years old. The same device he now knows was made by Commander White.

"Yes she did! You didn't even realize the letters you used for the name was her initials?!" The Commander pointed out.

"What initials?!" The Field Team leader looks at his slinger, then spots the letters at the side of his device. "CW?!"

The Commander nods eagerly. "Yes, CW! C.W. short for Commander White!"

"How?! Was she born with the title of Commander!" The Field Team Leader couldn't believe at the absurdity of his Gran-gran's initials.

"Watch your tone young man! Your mother was named Commander junior Rebecca!" His old man scolds, while The Field Team leader is taken a back.

"Is that why my birth certificate had C.J. Junior before my actual name?!"

"Yes! Because we all believe you'll be a commander in the future!"

"Thank you! I didn't know you guys had such faith in me!" The Field Team leader shouted in gratitude.

"You are our pride and joy! Of course we believe in you!" The Commander responded back with a still raised voice.

"Why are we still shouting?!" The Field Team leader asked.

"Why are you upset that White is your Grandmother?!" The Commander questioned.

"I'm not!"

"Are you!?"

The Field Team leader paused and ceased his shouting, before responding with a smaller voice.

"Maybe a bit…"

The Commander follows suit, as they both calm down and compose themselves, before asking with a stern tone.

"Why?"

Guilt feels the young hunter before coming clean with his thoughts, the ones he was thinking about before confronting his gramps. "Well, the Gran-Gran I knew was sweet, kind, and wore a cool mask when I was kid… Not the cold hard slave driver she is as a Commander White."

The Field Team leader slumps before admitting his dilemma. "I just… I'm having a hard time associating the two together. Their two identities together I mean."

Hearing his grandson out, The Commander nods in understanding and knows a bit of what he's feeling. All the feelings of outrage and offense of his grandson not recognizing White since the first day they arrive vanished. Even though it was quite a surprise for the old hunter.

"I know what you mean…Your Gran-gran is a complex individual" The Commander said, before putting his hand on The Field Team leader's shoulder. "If you must know, I had a hard time understanding your grandmother too, during our time of the first fleet. She was cold, calculating, and, mind my language, looked like she had a stick up her arse for no good reason. She was unbearable for all of us and it made that long travel on sea even more miserable while following that Kushala, with her micromanaging everything. If anything… How she work back then was much similar to how she is acting now as a Co-commander with me."

The Commander gives a small sigh before gaining a serious expression and looks straight to The Field Team Leader's eyes. The same way he always did when he was going to say something important to him. Silently telling his grandson to listen and understand.

"But like all of us, White wasn't a perfect individual and once I got to know her more during our time together, I learned a few of her flaws and some of her worries. I found out underneath all that cold hard exterior she was projecting, was woman insecure of the weight of responsibility placed upon her and haunted from the past mistakes she made from her long life as a wyverian. She didn't want to get close to anybody before either, since she knows that she'll outlived most of them. Leaving herself alone, mourning from losing people she knew."

The Field Team leader was surprised hearing this from his gramps about Commander White. He knew the half wyverian was distant and look to be indifferent to others, but for a reason he didn't know of.

Now he knows the reason, and knowing that White is his Gran-gran, he could understand why his gramps had that forlorn look on his face and he himself felt sorry for her. His mom would always talk about how Gran-gran felt sad and moody at times that made it hard to approach her.

Suddenly, The Commander expression quickly change from somber to one displaying great pride. "Yet even with all her struggles and insecurities, she still rose up to be a strong and tenacious individual. Who kept us on tracked with our goals and objectives, made sure we were organized, and kept us safe throughout our first expedition of the New world."

The Commander then spoke with a proud voice and looked at The Field Team leader knowingly. "The Admiral may be the head of our entire Commission, but White… she was _our Commander.._. And the woman I have fallen in love with."

The Field Team leader could sense the cheer in his grandfather's voice, how happy he was of Commander White. It was a rare for his grandfather to show this sort of affection to anyone but his closest friend. But the Field Team Leader then remembers that it was his grandfather who fell in love first, head over heels for the blonde wyverian. So he shouldn't be surprise for his gramp's overly affection to her.

And after hearing his grandfather speak good of commander White, The Field Team Leader began to recall even more memories about his Gran-gran and the stories his mom would always tell him before slept.

"I remember them… those stories mom would talk about Gran-gran. How she remained strong despite the hardships you guys went through as the first fleet. I even remember that time she told me the story of how you guys got lost in the Great Ravine once and survived together long enough for the tracker to find you."

The Commander gave a mirthful laugh and clapping his grandson at the back. "That was also the time your Grandmother and I revealed our relationship with the others… Nothing like a near death experience to gain confidence and open up our feelings for each other in front of our friends."

"I can't believe I forgot about those stories about Gran-gran and you…" The Field Team leader felt the guilt return, of he didn't recognize grandmother despite Commander White begin there in Astera and at times standing next to him. He felt ashamed that he didn't notice sooner that his Gran-gran was back home.

At least now, The Field Team leader could see a connection between how he perceived Commander White before and now at the present. "But now when I think about it… it's not strange for me to believe that Commander White did those things. Since she is Gran-gran after all err… rather Commander Gran-gran? And I could still see some of her caring side showing when I look closer. Like the other day, I thought she was reprimanding some hunters for doing a poor job when hunting a Barroth, but when I listened in, turns out she was scolding them for not practicing safety or concern for their wellbeing when hunting in the Wild Spires. I know she was, since she was giving the same spiel I used on them earlier."

"Hahaha… glad to know you realized were your overprotectiveness came from." The Commander said, earning an eyeroll from The Field Team leader.

"But I don't blame you for having hard time associating both of White's personas. It has been at least a good 20 years since you last seen her. Plus, your grandmother was strict in keeping both work and homelife separate. Be professional when working in the guild and investigations, while homely and laidback with the family… though she can be a bit too laid back in my opinion in our spare time." The Commander explained, with the latter of his statement whispered more to himself.

The Field Team leader nods in understanding, before realizing something. "I guess I didn't have time to spend with you and Gran-gran because of the elder crossing and integrating the fivers in our ranks. We could have catch up and I would have gotten to realize sooner that Commander White is Gran-gran."

The Commander didn't hold it against him and even admitted himself guiltily that he and White are at fault too. "Don't put the blame on yourself too much son. Us Commanders didn't have much time either to schedule at least a family dinner together. We all have been busy lately with Zorah Magdaros and I guess we didn't notice because of our work too."

The Field Team leader knows next that they need to fit some family time in between work to catch up. They need it too, since knowing his earlier actions with Commander White, he has a lot of apologizing to do and to avoid any more misunderstandings.

"Man, now I feel bad for always fighting with her…" He lets out a groan, while his grandfather stares at him with disbelief.

"You were fighting with her?!"

"You were fighting with me?!"

Both men were surprise at the sudden third voice and turn to look who spoke, finding Commander White staring at them both with an unreadable expression.

Both The Commander and The Field Team Leader froze, not knowing how to react or respond to her sudden appearance. They didn't even know how much she's heard, but seeing the impatient scowl demanding an explanation, stirred at least the Field Team leader to explain.

"I ah…? Wait… You didn't think we were fighting during those times we argued on how to treat the hunters?" This earned a disbelief look from Commander White, one that also shared that she didn't think she and The Field Team leader were fighting at all during those times. Another misunderstanding Field Team leader notes to address later when he gets the chance.

The blonde half-wyverian went closer to the two with a stern expression ordered them to explain. "Commander, Field Team leader. I want an explanation to what is going on and why the hell did the two of you suddenly have a shouting match in the council area!"

Both men lowered their heads with shame, knowing that they were in the wrong. Remembering that they were shouting and probably causing some disturbance because of how open Council area was. They should have gone to a more private room, especially when addressing personal affairs.

"Yes dear…"

"Yes Ma'am…"

With bowed heads, The Commander and the Field Team leader complied.

"MA'AM?!"

Only to look up hearing White's sudden shriek with an indignant expression aimed at the Field Team leader. The fourth fleet hunter didn't know if he offended his Gran-gran because he addressed her wrong but decides to correct himself to appease her, while The Commander had sudden look of worry on his face.

"Uh, AH… I mean, Commander?" He guessed, only for the wyverian to respond with even more outrage.

"COMMANDER?!" The normally impassive Commander that the Field Team Leader has come to know of was showing signs of distress.

"…Why not Gran-gran? Am I not your Gran-gran anymore?!" Cracks begin to form in Commander White's composure, with both the Field Team leader and The Commander wincing at the realization of the cause of her distress. They began to panic when they noticed that she was trying hard not to cry.

"W-Were you really having a…hard time associating me as your-your grandmother after so long? Was I that neglectful of my grandson… for him to not recognize me and think we were _fighting_!"

"Yes—I mean NO—But you are the Commander too and we did have disagreements well—" The Field team leader's words fail him as the awkward situation escalates.

* * *

2B, 9S, A2 and 4S were at the safety of the canteen overlooking the main grounds, continuing to watch the Field Team leader fumble with his words and causing even more misunderstandings with Commander White.

While The Commander tries and fails to mediate between the two, while comforting a clearly distressed White.

Safe to say, the four scheduled a late-night expedition with the Third fleet master. Hopefully, it will last until the morning or until the whole Commander White is Gran-gran issue of the Field Team leader blows over and peace comes back to The Commander's household and Astera.

They could still feel the tension from the Research base in the coral highlands.

Such is the life for these New world hunters.

* * *

**Bonus**

"I would like to thank all of you today, for braving the seas and surviving the unfortunate encounter with Zorah Magdaros, this early in your stay in the New World. Hunters of the Fifth fleet, Astera welcomes you all." The Commander spoke, giving a warm greeting to the new hunters arriving from the old world.

Beside him was Commander White, overseeing all the hunters she's brought for the investigation of the elder crossing. He noticed that while she had a schooled expression shown on her face, beneath that mask was one of relief and gratitude that not one of hunters were lost at sea or perished under waves and have arrived in Astera safely.

"Now I know you have some questions, some more important than others. But know we will address them all." The Commander said, knowing some of the questions the hunters have in their heads.

"First of, there is the manner of how we will lead you since you've must know that the Commission has sent Commander White to return to the new world. She will be my partner and the both of us will act as Co-commanders for the entire investigation of the elder crossing and for the entire stay in new world should it be."

Murmurs arose in the crowd, from both the fivers and the others from the older fleets, whispering of this development and wondering how this would all work out of having two commanders.

"Now I know some of you will be wondering of how to address the both of us." Commander White spoke, silencing the whispers and murmurs of the crowd. Their attention to her, since all agreed that they are wondering of how they'll call the two.

"Let me put your worries to rest with some simple instructions." White continued before gesturing to The Commander.

"You will address the commander as The Commander."

White then gesture herself.

"And I, commander White, as Commander White."

"You can also address the both of us together as 'The Commanders'." The Commander added.

…

Silence fell on Astera, unsure how they would react to this… unique situation they have. It was just the first day too, for the fifth fleet.

"Any questions?" The Commander asked.

The Excitable A-lister raised his hand.

"None? Then for those with work return to your stations, and fivers carry on in settling in Astera. We'll call a representative for each fleet to the council table and have them relay the information to the rest for our plans and future endeavors in this year's Elder crossing." Commander White said, ignoring the raised hand, while The Commander orders the crowd to disperse.

"Move it Hunters, we're wasting day light!"

That's how the New World orientation went for Astera's first timers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot!
> 
> A small note that I didn't include in the fic is that 6O and 21O are the handlers. With 6O being the former Bherna gal who deiced to follow 2B to the New world and 21O being the handler of 9S and 4S when they first arrived in the New World. 
> 
> Leave a Kudos, comment and constructive criticism if you like, I like to hear your thoughts and anything that could help me improve my writing, but nothing rude or flaming. If you have questions related to the fic I can answer them with the best that I can.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
